Agni (Arshad Satyendra Iyer)
by WTFasiancanadian
Summary: This is my OC referencing Agni from Kuroshitsuji to Shokugeki no Soma world. All criticisms are welcome and my fanfiction wiki better version: fanfiction./wiki/Agni (Shokugeki no Soma). This is still incomplete.


_"_ _ _Everybody is born with different abilities and purposes in life with our calling and life being guided by God. Us humans just have to abide by God's will, naturally and slowly, in order to complete what we have to do, whether its cooking or life in general."__  
— ** **Agni, his views on life****

 ** **Agni**** (アグニ, Aguni), born as Arshad Satyendra Iyer, is a former Head Chef and owner at Royal Palace Restaurant "Kail" and known for being the greatest curry chef in the entire world. He was formerly a Tōtsuki Culinary Academy's Indian Cuisine chief instructor and a judge but relieved due to unfair Shokugeki against Azami. He is not only still the chairman of the organization "Provisional Relief for Orphans (PRFO)" but also currently works as Assistant Warden for Polar Star Dormitory.

Character:

Name: Arshad Satyendra Iyer  
Nickname: Agni  
Age: 31 Years Old  
Gender: Male  
Height: 195cm (6'5")  
Birthday: August 24

Affiliations:

Royal Palace Restaurant "Kail" (Former)

Tōtsuki Culinary Academy (Former)

Provisional Relief for Orphans/PRFO

Polar Star Dormitory

Occupations:

Head Chef and Owner of "Kali" (Former)

Indian Cuisine Chief instructor and Judge of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy (Former)

Chairman of PRFO

Assistant Warden for Polar Star Dormitory

Aliases:

Right Hand of God

Curry emperor

The seeker of truth

Servant of Kali

Appearance:

Agni is a tall Indian man with dark, olive skin, slate-gray eyes, and short, stark white hair. Two long locks of his hair are adorned with beads.

Agni dons a plain turban and a green sherwani with a yellow and white sash-over churidar. He wears silver hoop earrings and a decorative bindi. He keeps his right hand and forearm wrapped in bandages and only unwraps them when he starts cooking.

Personality:

Agni is a kind, caring, and compassionate individual who works to the fullest of his capabilities to make others feel welcome, useful, and needed; he demonstrated this trait when he identified his trainee chefs and assigned them compatible tasks. even when his chefs or students sometimes make mistakes in the kitchen, Agni advices and motivate them to take it slow and concentrate with kindness instead of being strict.

Despite being the greatest curry chef in the world, Agni is exceptionally humble and frequently dismisses any praises he gets from whether its customers, students, VIP's, or Royal families, unlike any famous chefs who are very prideful. He also does not mind being under someone such as Fumio to be assistant warden for polar star dormitory to help out.

When it comes to females, Agni is very shy towards them. This was shown when he was approached by many female students, he was very shy and couldn't muster many words. When he met his childhood apprentices, the Sendawara sisters, again at 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election, he was very embarrassed and shy when both of them are possessive and seductive towards him.

Agni seems to be religious as he prays to Kali the Goddess before cooking and sometimes meditate on his own leisure time, hinting he is a hindu.

Agni likes cooking, teaching, learning, reading, meditating, and praying, and dislikes people who were arrogant because of stature and not hard work.

Information:

History:

Agni was born with unknown parents who were low middle class due to his father died early from work. Agni always loved his mother food and inspired him to be a chef. When his mother fell ill, Agni cooked for her throughout his childhood since he was 5. When both had no income and insurance money was becoming low as years pass by, Agni tried his best to find job at a restaurant but most of them rejected due to him being too young; however, he was finally accepted by an unknown old man whom saw fire and passion in his eyes for cooking.

As he was going to elementary school and doing cooking for at restaurant as he sends money to his mother, the old man saw the insane amount of potential he saw in his culinary skills. He picked up things fast and able to memorize and cook dishes thats even hard for adults. As he just joined middle school, he became the sous chef of the restaurant. The old man wanted Agni to become even a better chef and recommended him to many famous chefs throughout India. Later, it was found out that the old man was a famous chef who cooked for government official but settled down in a humble restaurant.

At one point, he was offered to go to Totsuki Culinary academy but rejected the offer to learn on his own and helping his Ill mother.

He went to regular high school to get basic education as he goes to cooking competition and learning many Indian cuisine from famous chefs. Due to winning many of the cooking competition and learning all of the Indian cuisine, he quickly rose up in popularity and became one of the greatest chefs in India at such young age. Inspired and convinced by his mother, he opened his first restaurant "Kali", which became internationally famous for being one of the youngest chef in the world to open a restaurant. At some point, the Sendawara sisters business traveled to to India and went to "Kali", they also learned curry and other Indian cuisine from Agni (whom they had their first childhood crush). He also at one point met Jōichirō Yukihira.

At his age of early to mid 20's, Agni created his signature curry dish, "Blue Lobster and Seven Types of Curry, an Imperial feast" and became not only most famous curry dish in his restaurant, but also won him 3 Michelin Stars. Due to this, he won the title, "The Right Hand of God" and became the world greatest curry chef in the world.

After his achievements, Agni wanted to help the massive amount of starving orphans in India and created the organization that help and relief them, which was "Provisional Relief for Orphans (PRFO)" and gave them one of his dish, the Curry Doughnut. One of the orphans that he helped was Hayama Akira.

Before the event of 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election, Agni retired as a head chef in "Kali" and pursued to become an instructor and judge at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, which caused many international news why he was retiring so early. He said that he already reached his peak as a Indian chef and always wanted to teach the future generation to become a great chef in the future. Despite many of the VIP's begged him not to, his mother greatly supports his decision and wants Agni to do his very best.

Agni passed his reigns to his unnamed Sous chef and became Chief Instructor of Indian Cuisine at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy.

Plot:

Coming Soon

Cooking Style:

 ** **Realm of Gods**** : As the greatest Indian Chef in the world, Agni mastered many of Indian dishes, especially curry. According to WGO, there are countless ways of cooking curry and making the best curry is like finding answers to the universe; however, Agni has found that answer. WGO bestowed the title "The Right Hand of God", Whom dishes are something that can create be created from miracles and has the power to create the world from nothing, which he has entered the Realm of Gods. Even Azami himself admits that if the Shokugeki culinary theme was curry, he would've lost the match. His food smells so amazing that it can attract riches, poor, and animals alike.

Skills:

 ** **Legendary mastery of Spices**** : As the God of Curry, Agni has extreme mastery of spices. From his senses of smell and tastes of each spices, he knows what each spices will blend and what will not. Due to having experiences since 5, Agni can create the best of curry in the world.

 ** **Fastest Naan bread**** : Agni holds the world record of fastest Naan bread maker in the world, which made some people question if he is really a human.

Dishes:

 ** **Blue Lobster and Seven Types of Curry, an Imperial feast**** : Agni's signature dish that uses the blue lobster and Seven different types of Curry that will help preference the customer wants while retains the same level of flavor. This dish is so good that it has not only earned 3 Michelin stars rating, but also earned the title, "The God of Curry".

 ** **Curry Doughnut**** : Agni made this dish so that the orphans can have easy time eating without need of utensils while retaining the flavor that's comparable to "The God of Curry". Due to its extremely deliciousness, its very popular even in his restaurant "Kali".

Cooking Duel Records:

 _ _Indian Curry Cooking Competition__ :

Rivals: Countless Indian Chefs

Culinary Theme: Curry

Dish: Blue Lobster and Seven Types of Curry, an Imperial feast

Stipulations:

Win: Unknown

Lose: Unknown

Results: Won, Agni becomes the world greatest curry chef in the world.

 _ _Misc. Cooking Duels__

Rivals: Akira Hayama

Culinary Theme: Curry

Dish: Unknown

Stipulations:

Win: Agni will train Akira for a week anyway.

Lose: Agni will train Akira for a week.

Results: Won, Agni will still train Akira for a week anyway.

 _ _Official Shokugeki__

Rivals: Azami Nakiri

Culinary Theme: Sushi

Dish: None

Stipulations:

Win: Azami will be relieved of his duty as a headmaster and reinstate Senzaemon Nakiri.

Lose: Agni will be relieved of his duty as a instructor and become part of Central.

Results: Lost, because Agni signed Shokugeki contract, but since he still could not read Japanese, Azami purposely put the dish theme "sushi" contrast to word to word agreement with Agni. Agni could not make a dish due to him can only cook Indian cuisine and none of the other cuisine. Agni becomes part of Central an help create curry dish but works as assistant warden for Polar Star Dormitory.

Trivia:

His name, Agni, means a Hindu deity: he is the god of fire, who accepts sacrifices.


End file.
